De cómo leer el Icha Icha
by Kireiko Ami
Summary: Naruto le ha robado el libro de Icha Icha Paradise a Kakashi-sensei ya que tiene mucha curiosidad por leerlo... y su equipo también.
1. Día de Sakura

**De cómo leer el Icha Icha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto sólo me pertenece en mis sueños, en la realidad le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto

**Día de Sakura**

Cuando Sakura llegó al punto de reunión en el campo de entrenamiento se sintió realmente irritada porque nadie había llegado todavía; de Kakashi-sensei era obvio, pero Naruto y Sasuke-kun solían llegar antes que ella.

Se sentó en el piso y esperó por largos minutos... nada, ni una señal de su equipo.

Y ella pensaba que se le había hecho tarde, había salido muy rápido de su casa, ni siquiera había podido desayunar bien. Era absolutamente imposible que se hubiera equivocado de hora o de lugar, nadie ponía más atención que ella. Tal vez habían cancelado el entrenamiento y no habían tenido la decencia de avisarle.

Ahora sí que la habían hecho enfadar, ¿cómo se atrevían a dejar esperando sola a una dama como ella? ¡Sí que estaba enfadada con los tres! Bueno, con Sasuke-kun sólo un poco.

Decidió no esperarlos más, hombres tontos. Se levantó y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, descansaría y aprovecharía para darle un buen enjuague a su cabello, el cual ya estaba bastante reseco. Sí, se consentiría con un buen baño, este día sería sólo para ella.

Mientras caminaba escuchó la voz de su querido Sasuke gritando su nombre desde lo árboles, se giró emocionada al momento en que él llegó con ella.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

–¡Sakura! –le dijo Sasuke-kun dándole una bolsa de papel– ¡Protege esto con tu vida, pero no veas su contenido!

Sasuke saltó de nuevo a los árboles y desapareció sin decir nada más dejando a Sakura confundida con el paquete en las manos.

–Sí –contestó para ella misma sin haberse movido ni un centímetro, no había entendido lo que había sucedido.

Pero no importaba; estaba feliz de que Sasuke le hubiera confiado algo que parecía importante y prosiguió con su camino a casa, estaba tan contenta que olvidó en un instante su duda acerca de Sasuke y su repentina aparición/desaparición y también se olvidó de que la habían dejado plantada para el entrenamiento.

Caminó de regreso a su casa y en el transcurso vio a Rock Lee haciendo flexiones, Sakura desvió un poco su camino para ir a saludarlo

–Ciento cuarenta y cinco... ciento cuarenta y seis... ciento cuarenta y siete... –contaba Lee al tiempo que hacía sus flexiones.

–¡Hola Lee! –le saludó alzando su mano derecha y sonriendo– ¿Qué haces?

–Ciento cuarenta y ocho... ciento cuarenta y nueve... hola Sakura-san, debo hacer mil flexiones y si no lo logro haré dos mil abdominales... ciento cincuenta...

–Ya veo –contestó manteniendo su sonrisa– ¿Pero... por qué haces esto?

–Ciento cincuenta y uno... ciento cincuenta y dos... ¡Es porque fallé en una sencilla misión! –dijo con gordas lágrimas en los ojos– ¡He decepcionado a Gai-senei y a mí mismo y seguramente a ti también, mi querida Sakura-san! ¡No soy digno de ti! ¡No soy digno de nada!

–Eh... –Sakura rió nerviosa con una mano en la nuca– No creo que sea para tanto... ¿en qué fallaste?

- Ciento cincuenta y cinco... ciento cincuenta y seis... ciento cincuenta y siete... lo que pasa es que yo tenía que...

Rock Lee se quedó callado de pronto y dejó de hacer sus ejercicios. Se quedó mirando a Sakura mientras le salían chorros de lágrimas por los ojos.

Ella dio un paso atrás y para cuando reaccionó tenía a Lee tomándola de los hombros llorando escandalosamente.

–¡Sakura-san, la más hermosa de las flores de Konoha! ¡Espero que algún día la bondad de tu corazón alcance a disculpar a este pequeño personaje que llora implorando tu perdón!

–¿Qué...? –a Sakura a veces le daba escalofríos la actitud de Lee y ésta definitivamente era una de esas ocasiones.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Lee le arrebató la bolsa que le había dado Sasuke-kun y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sin darle a la chica ni siquiera la oportunidad de reaccionar.

–¡Espera, Lee! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa! –gritó Sakura corriendo en dirección a donde se había ido, pero lo perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos, él era demasiado veloz, jamás lo alcanzaría.

Se dio por vencida cuando llegó al riachuelo, dejó de correr y caminó.

Suspiró muy profundamente. No tenía idea de que había en la pequeña bolsa, pero le daba rabia haberla perdido, especialmente porque había sido Sasuke-kun quien se la había dado, ahora jamás volvería a confiar en ella, no podía con algo tan simple como cuidar un paquete, se sentía inútil y fracasada de nuevo.

¡¿Cómo había sido capaz Rock Lee de robársela? ¡No lo hubiera creído capaz! Apretó los puños y se llamó a sí misma tonta mientras pateaba con fuerza una piedra.

–¡No puedo creer que me la haya quitado! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza tomándose del cabello– ¡Qué descarado es ese Lee! ¡Nunca creí que él se atreviera a...!

Se le fue la voz de pronto; cuando alzó la cabeza había visto tirada unos metros más adelante la misma bolsa que le habían quitado.

–¡No puede ser! –corrió y la recogió, volteando a todos lados en busca de Rock Lee– ¡Qué suerte tengo! ¡Se le debe haber caído! ¡Ahora Sasuke-kun no se enfadará conmigo!

Y muy feliz de nuevo, se fue corriendo a su casa abrazando con fuerza aquella bolsa. Al llegar, subió las escaleras de prisa, se encerró en su cuarto y la guardó debajo del colchón.

Satisfecha suspiró, guardaría y protegería lo que fuera eso y le demostraría a Sasuke lo confiable que era, pero... ¿no podía ver su contenido...? hasta ese momento pensó en ese detalle ¿Por qué no?

Sacó la bolsa del colchón, se mojó los labios con la lengua y le temblaron las manos.

–No debo ver el contenido de esta bolsa... me lo pidió Sasuke-kun... debe ser importante...

Se puso muy tensa, la mataba la curiosidad, quería ver que había pero iría en contra de su ética como ninja y decepcionaría a Sasuke cuando ella lo único que quería era demostrarle lo valiosa que era como shinobi...

Sólo le echaría un vistazo rápido. Sólo para saber que tipo de objeto era...

Abrió la bolsa temblando.

Lanzó un pequeño gritito al encontrar el libro de _Icha Icha Paradise, _ese libro raro que Kakashi-sensei siempre tenía en las manos y le obsesionaba bastante. Lo sacó y lo miró incrédula.

Tenían prohibido leerlo. No eran temas para niños, les decía Kakashi-sensei cuando le preguntaban de qué trataba el libro.

Sakura hojeó el libro y se sonrojó un poco al descubrir que había imágenes que ilustraban el texto. No pudo resistirse y comenzó a leerlo desde la mitad.

Lanzaba risitas nerviosas y enredaba los pies mientras leía el librillo. ¿Cómo podía Kakashi-sensei leerlo todo el tiempo y mantener su porte de seriedad? Es que era tan... gráfico, sentía cosquillas en la panza y vergüenza.

¡¿Cómo podía Kakashi-sensei leer ese tipo de cosas? ¡Era un pervertido!

Esta lectura estaba siendo demasiada para su mente de doce años.

–¡Sakura! ¿Estás en casa? ¿No ibas a entrenar? –gritó su madre detrás de la puerta– pero ya que estás aquí ¿puedes ir a comprar leche?

Levantó la vista de su lectura. Qué fastidio, no quería dejar de leer, era un texto... curioso, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¡Ya voy!

Un presentimiento le dijo que no debía dejar el libro en su cuarto, o tal vez sólo quería seguir leyéndolo sin detenerse para ir a comprar leche.

Se le ocurrió cambiar la sobrecubierta del libro con alguna otra para poder llevárselo con ella y poder seguir leyendo de camino a la tienda.

Buscó en su librero y encontró el libro perfecto, del mismo tamaño y prácticamente el mismo grueso que el de Icha Icha Paradise, su libro de Cálculo Vectorial.

Sonriendo, intercambió las sobrecubiertas de ambos libros, se llevó el libro de Kakashi consigo y dejó el de cálculo en su librero con su nueva portada.

Fue a la tienda, compró unos litros de leche, pagó, tomó la bolsa en su mano izquierda y emprendió el camino a casa de nuevo, apenas y se había tardado unos pocos minutos, todo esto sin despegarle la vista al libro.

Al regresar a su casa, dejó la leche en la mesa de la cocina y subió corriendo las escaleras para volver a encerrarse en su habitación.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el libro de cálculo con la portada de Icha Icha no estaba en su librero; alguien había entrado en los momentos que ella tardó en ir a la tienda.

Se le encogió el pecho y apretó el libro verdadero con fuerza, su presentimiento había sido muy acertado; de haberlo dejado ya no lo tendría en ese momento.

Se felicitó a ella misma, el Icha Icha estaba totalmente a salvo en su poder y su nueva sobrecubierta alejaría a cualquiera, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse quién sería el ladrón ¿Acaso Rock Lee? Eso ya era demasiado. Dudaba que él fuera capaz de meterse a su casa, sin embargo, ya le había quitado el libro antes...

No se molestaría por eso, simplemente descubriría después al ladrón y le daría una buena paliza, mejor aprovecharía para _estudiar un poco de cálculo vectorial._

Sakura salió a leer afuera del edificio, se sentó en una jardinera, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de reiniciar la lectura, estaba tan entretenida que no notó que un rato después Sasuke había llegado con ella.

–Sakura... –oyó decir a Sasuke-kun

–¿Eh? –Levantó la vista y al verlo sintió como toda su sangre se le acumulaba en la cara y se sintió terriblemente nerviosa– ¡Sasuke-kun! –se levantó de un brinco y le mostró el libro– ¡Mira! ¡Trataron de robarme el libro pero yo le cambié la sobrecubierta!

Sakura retiró por una esquina la sobrecubierta del libro dejando ver el verdadero. Esperaba que Sasuke olvidara que le había dicho que no lo leyera y la felicitara por impedir el robo del objeto.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, tomó el libro y lo miró por un momento

–¿_Cálculo Vectorial_? ¡Bien hecho, Sakura! –le dijo antes de dar otro salto y desaparecer de nuevo de su presencia.

–¡Espera Sasuke-kun! –gritó, pero él ya se había ido– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Se sentó otra vez y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cara en sus manos.

–Volvió a irse –susurró– ¿Qué estará pasando? –suspiró– qué lástima, justo en la mejor parte del libro.

Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, había sido un día bastante raro, Sasuke-kun se estaba comportando extraño y no tenía idea de por qué tenía el libro de Kakashi-sensei, y mucho menos por qué habían intentado robárselo.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle tratando de olvidar las escenas del libro que rondaban en su cabeza, pero en vez de eso, se sonrojaba y se tapaba la cara con las manos riendo, ojalá y pudiera leerlo de nuevo, no quería esperar a ser mayor de edad.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Ella salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Naruto gritarle, levantó la cara y vio que venían corriendo a toda velocidad sus dos compañeros de equipo hacia ella, Naruto traía el libro de la portada de Icha Icha y Sasuke el de cálculo.

–¡Corre Sakura-chan! –le gritó Naruto tomándola del brazo y obligándola a correr junto a ellos.

–¡Naruto! –le gritó tratando de zafarse de su agarre– ¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¡¿Qué pasa?

–¡Nos van a empalar! –chilló Naruto con chorros de lágrimas

- ¡Oh, cállate, inútil! –le reclamó Sasuke corriendo a su lado.

Sakura volteó atrás y descubrió que Kakashi-sensei venía tras ellos mientras se formaban nubes negras y rayos por donde él pasaba y cada vez estaba más cerca.

Parecía molesto. Odiaba ver a Kakashi-sensei molesto, eso daba mucho miedo.


	2. Día de Sasuke

**Día de Sasuke**

Sasuke estaba a punto de llegar al campo de entrenamiento; iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, sin prisa, a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde. No importaba, de todas maneras Kakashi-sensei llegaría mucho después.

Repentinamente, apareció Kakashi frente a él, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo dar un salto hacia atrás.

–¡Hola Sasuke, buenos días! –lo saludó sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

–Hola –saludó Sasuke fríamente y rodando los ojos sin darle importancia.

–Tengo una misión especial para ti: –dijo acercándosele– vas a ir a la casa de Naruto y le vas a quitar el libro que me robó.

–¿Qué? –Sasuke torció las cejas; su sensei podía llegar a ser tan raro...

Kakashi rodeó a su alumno por los hombros con un brazo y le susurró.

–Si me traes ese libro te enseñaré alguno de mis jutsus especiales, ¿qué dices?

Sasuke frunció mucho el ceño con desconfianza –¿De qué se trata esto?

–Fácil, Naruto robó mi libro y huyó a su casa y quiero que me lo traigas de vuelta.

–El inepto de Naruto jamás podría robar tu libro –Sasuke presentía algo extraño en todo esto; Naruto no era ni de lejos capaz de hacerle frente a Kakashi, y no podía ni imaginar remotamente que le haya robado su libro. Simple y sencillamente no había lógica en ello.

–Sí, sí... –Kakashi llevó su mano a la nuca– eso no importa ahora. ¿Quieres aprender un jutsu nuevo sí o no?

–¿Qué clase de jutsu? –El Uchiha tal vez consideraría aceptar su oferta.

–El que tu quieras de todos los que me has visto realizar, recuerda que hay más de mil en mi repertorio. Pero tienes que entregarme el libro personalmente y sin haber leído nada.

Algo de todo esto definitivamente no le gustaba a Sasuke, miró a Kakashi-sensei largos segundos antes de lanzar un suspiro, no había logrado imaginar cómo Naruto había sido capaz y no se le ocurrió en dónde estaba el truco de todo esto.

–Está bien –se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha en un intento de fingir que no le interesaba.

Dicho esto, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke giró sus pasos en dirección a la casa de Naruto. ¿Qué estaría pensando ese tonto al quitarle el libro al sensei?

Llegó ante la puerta del rubio, repasó en su mente las técnicas para abrir cerrojos cuando descubrió que la puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada.

La empujó con un dedo y esta se abrió con un pequeño rechinido mientras el murmuraba para sí mismo "Naruto idiota".

Entró deseando salir lo más rápido posible. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al descubrir el libro de Kakashi justo sobre la mesa en medio de cartones de leche y envases de ramen instantáneo.

Lo tomó y se dispuso a irse.

Pero su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, tenía una curiosidad enorme por hojear ese libro y ver que era tan interesante y maravilloso como para que Kakashi-sensei no quisiera soltarlo nunca...

Se sentó en el sillón sin pensarlo mucho y abrió el libro en una página al azar, al fin y al cabo, su sensei no tenía por qué enterarse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando vio una imagen demasiado sugerente y cerró el libro de golpe. Respiró profundo, volvió a abrirlo y leyó un poco.

Terminó la página y Sasuke se sentía levemente, pero muy levemente acalorado. Ya no seguiría leyendo esas tonterías, además, no se arriesgaría a que Naruto llegara y lo encontrara allí.

Antes de volver a salir de la casa pensó que no sería bueno que alguien lo viera cargando semejante _literatura_ en las manos. Echó un rápido vistazo y encontró una bolsa de papel en la que cabía perfectamente el libro, la tomó y lo metió dentro. Ahora sí podía ir con Kakashi-sensei.

Salió y con cuidado dejó la puerta entrecerrada, tal como la había encontrado.

–¡Sasuke Uchiha! –gritó una voz retadora detrás de él.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Rock Lee, cruzado de brazos en el techo de la casa.

–¿Qué quieres? –entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó su mirada asesina especial.

–Gai-sensei me mandó a quitarte lo que sea que hayas hurtado de la casa de Naruto-kun –de un saltó se colocó frente a Sasuke– No sé de que se trate, pero ese paquete que traes en las manos es cuestión de vida o muerte para Gai-sensei y espero que me lo entregues por las buenas.

–¡Ja! –se burló Sasuke– Ni en un millón de años te lo entregaría; yo también lo necesito.

–Entonces pelearemos por él –le contestó poniéndose en posición de batalla.

–No seas ridículo... –Sasuke saltó hacia atrás en defensa.

Rock Lee se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad. Sasuke apenas alcanzó a a frenar su patada con el antebrazo, activó su Sharingan y le lanzó un puñetazo que el otro esquivó fácilmente.

Ambos intercambiaron algunos golpes. Sasuke decidió que no era momento para estar jugando, así que echó a correr por los tejados de Konoha, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Lee.

La persecución duró hasta que salieron de la zona residencial y llegaron al bosque, allí, Lee se acercó demasiado a su rival y estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo.

–¿Qué le pasa al gran Sasuke Uchiha? –le gritó Lee a sus espaldas– Nunca pensé que huirías de una batalla honorable.

A Sasuke le dolió el orgullo.

–¡No estoy huyendo! –giró ágilmente el cuerpo, lanzó una potente patada que tomó desprevenido a Lee y lo golpeó en la cara.

Sasuke vio como cayó el cejudo al piso, aturdido, era el momento de escapar antes de que se levantara y continuara persiguiéndolo, trepó a los árboles para continuar con su camino.

Después de un momento alcanzó a ver a Sakura a lo lejos. Analizó la situación y pensó que lo mejor sería darle a su compañera a guardar el libro por si Rock Lee seguía persiguiéndolo, así, aunque lo alcanzara, no podría quitárselo y ya iría por él después de que se calmara el cejotas.

–¡Sakura! –le gritó desde los árboles y de un saltó llegó hasta ella.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –casi grita Sakura al momento en que se giró y lo vio frente a ella.

–¡Sakura! –le entregó la bolsa con el libro –¡Protege esto con tu vida, pero no veas su contenido!

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Sasuke volvió a salir corriendo perdiéndola de vista.

Luego de un rato, comprobó que Lee ya no lo seguía y se sentó a descansar un momento.

–Demonios... –susurró para sí mismo– De haber sabido que ese anormal desistiría de seguirme me hubiera quedado con el libro para leer un poco más.

Escaló a un árbol de peras, tenía algo de hambre y esas frutas se veían apetitosas. Se sentó en una rama muy gruesa y empezó a comer, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus deseos de leer las perversiones que le gustaban a Kakashi-sensei.

Lo mejor sería dejar el asunto del libro por la paz y dejar que Sakura se lo regresara al sensei.

Comió un par de peras.

–¿Pero que habrá tenido pensado hacerle ese hombre a la chica después...? –se preguntó al recordar dónde había dejado su lectura. Sacudió violentamente la cabeza– ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando...?

Agarró una tercera pera y la mordió.

–¡Esta bien! –se puso de pie en la rama– Iré a pedirle el libro a Sakura y sólo leeré una página más, después iré a buscar a Kakashi-sensei para dárselo.

Volvió a morder la fruta antes de salir en dirección a la casa de Sakura.

Al acercarse lo suficiente a la casa de Sakura y mirar por la ventana, notó que dentro del cuarto de esta estaba Tenten rebuscando entre los libros. Sasuke rápidamente se escondió en el follaje de un árbol y siguió observando. Un instante después, la chica salió por la ventana con el libro de _Icha Icha Paradise_ entre las manos y ágilmente saltó al tejado de una casa vecina y desapareció.

–Rayos... –gruñó Sasuke– como son molestos los de ese equipo.

Saltó en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Tenten con la intención de alcanzarla.

La encontró sentada en una banca con una sonrisa y bebiendo una botella de agua.

–¡Oye, tú! –le gritó Sasuke acerándose a ella.

Tenten se sobresaltó al mirar al Uchiha enfadado y dirigiéndose a ella

–¿Qué... qué pasa? –la muchacha se puso de pie tratando en vano de no lucir intimidada.

–¡Dámelo! –ordenó estirando la mano

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡¿Cómo que qué cosa? –frunció aún más el ceño– ¡Te vi claramente salir de una de las ventanas de la casa de Sakura con un libro en las manos y te estoy diciendo que me lo des!

–Ah, eso... –dio un par de pasos atrás– yo no lo tengo...

Sasuke se acercó más con su Sharingan activado. Tenten volvió a retroceder.

–De verdad... –alzó las manos para mostrarle que no tenía nada.

–¡¿Qué hiciste con él entonces? –rugió el moreno al comprobar que la chica decía la verdad y no tenía el libro en su poder.

–¡Se lo di a Neji! –le contestó, poniéndose más nerviosa señalando una dirección. Ese Uchiha parecía demasiado amenazante... y lindo.

–Maldita sea –Sasuke chasqueó los dientes y se fue en la dirección que Tenten le había señalado.

Cuando llegó a una pequeña plaza, vio a Neji frente a Naruto hablando. De un sólo impulso llegó junto a su compañero.

–¡Sasuke! –dijo Naruto sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí?– Sasuke no contestó, sólo miró a Neji que tenía un inusual sonrojo en la cara.

–¡Pues yo no arruinaré mi reputación si alguien me descubre con este libro!– gritó Neji acercándoseles y dándole el libro a Sasuke bruscamente– Esta misión es una tontería.

Neji se dio la vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron un momento sorprendidos hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos y en medio de una concurrida plaza.

–Eh, Sasuke –dijo Naruto sonriendo– ¡Leamos el libro!

–¡Diablos! –Sasuke puso el libro en manos de Naruto de la misma mala manera en que Neji lo hizo –¡Yo tampoco puedo dejar que me vean con eso! ¡Haz algo bueno con tu vida, inútil, y regrésale este libro a Kakashi-sensei ahora mismo!

Sasuke se largó inmediatamente, esperando que nadie hubiera alcanzado a distiguir que había tenido el _Icha Icha Paradise_ en sus manos; no sabía de qué habían estado hablando Neji y Naruto, pero la gente los estaba mirando, aunque no era sorprendente conociendo al escandaloso rubio.

Se calmó luego de unos instantes. Seguramente nadie lo había visto.

No se había fijado por donde iba, simplemente había tomado un rumbo al azar, pero volvió a llegar a la casa de Sakura. La encontró sentada en una jardinera afuera de su edificio y leyendo.

–Sakura...

–¿Eh? –Sakura alzó la mirada y su cara se sonrojó completamente –¡Sasuke-kun!– se levantó de un brinco mostrándole el libro que estaba leyendo, con la portada de_ Cálculo Vectorial_ –¡Mira! ¡Trataron de robarme el libro pero yo le cambié la sobrecubierta!

Sakura retiró por una esquina la sobrecubierta del libro dejando ver el verdadero.

–¿_Cálculo Vectorial_? –Sasuke se acercó a ella y tomó el libro– ¡Bien hecho, Sakura!

Sasuke volvió a dar un salto y una vez más la dejó sola.

Llegó hasta un lugar más privado, donde se sentó bajo un enorme nogal y abrió el libro de _Cálculo Vectorial,_ devorando con sus ojos cada palabra, por su puesto, en contra de su propio sentido común; pero de nuevo, la voz de Naruto tenía que arruinar todo.

–¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto llegando con él. Cerró el libro de un golpe y refunfuñó. Ahora Naruto se daría cuenta de que estaba leyendo el libro.

–¡¿Qué quieres? –le gruñó bruscamente sin mirarlo.

–¡No vas a creerlo! ¡El libro no es el libro! ¡Se convirtió en un libro de matemáticas...! ¿Eh...? –el rubio giró un poco la cabeza para ver la portada del libro que Sasuke tenía.

Demonios. Lo había descubierto. Sasuke comenzó a sudar frío, esto sí le causaba vergüenza. Naruto se echó a reír.

–¡Mira que casualidad tan graciosa, Sasuke! –el aludido lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos– ¡Precisamente tú estás leyendo un libro de matemáticas!

Sasuke quiso irse de espaldas.

–Por cierto... Sasuke –Naruto se puso serio– ¿Por qué estás leyendo un libro de matemáticas?

–Es porque... –Sasuke quiso recuperar su postura fría y calmada de siempre– ¡Para volver a presentar el examen Chunnin, por su puesto! ¿Recuerdas que la parte escrita tenía problemas de cálculo?– finalizó mirando con desprecio a su compañero. Ahora faltaba que Naruto se tragara semejante excusa ridícula...

–¡Cierto! –afirmó con una mano en la barbilla– Tienes razón, debemos ponernos a estudiar para el próximo examen.

Naruto abrió el libro y empezó a leer en voz baja. Sasuke se alejó lenta y silenciosamente de allí, agradeciendo que Naruto fuera tan crédulo.

Debía escapar antes de que el cerebro del rubio comenzara a carburar.

–¡Un momento! –exclamó Naruto de pronto. Sasuke se congeló y cerró los ojos con fuerza– ¡Sasuke!

El moreno salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo con Naruto detrás de él.

–¡Ven acá! –le gritaba Naruto– ¡Regresa aquí, bastardo mentiroso traidor! ¡¿No que no querías leerlo?

Pero Sasuke fue más veloz y lo perdió de vista pronto. Se escondió en el tejado de un edificio alto, se sentó junto a la pileta de agua.

Maldito Naruto, de seguro jamás le dejaría olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, le recordaría siempre que lo había encontrado leyendo un libro pervertido tras una cubierta de cálculo vectorial.

Bueno, por lo menos, sabría lo que pasaría en el libro. Siguió leyendo.

Sólo pasaron unos instantes y volvió a escuchar el escándalo de Naruto. El rubio venía corriendo a toda prisa con Kakashi-sensei pisándole los talones.

–¿¡Yo qué, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Mira, allí está Sasuke! ¡Él es el que se está escondiendo para leer el libro!

–Sí, él también se las verá conmigo –contestó Kakashi estirando la mano para agarrar de la chamarra a su alumno, pero Naruto aceleró y llegó con Sasuke, quién le siguió los pasos.

–¡¿Qué has hecho idiota? –le gritó Sasuke corriendo junto a él.

–¡Cállate!

Corrieron un largo tramo y a lo lejos vieron que Sakura venía caminando.

–¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto– ¡Corre, Sakura-chan! –la tomó del brazo al alcanzarla para que corriera junto a ellos.

–¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?

–¡Nos van a empalar!

–¡Oh, cállate, inútil!

Tal vez Sasuke era el que estaba más preocupado por lo que pasaría cuando Kakashi-sensei los alcanzara; había sido a él a quien le habían dado órdenes específicas de no abrir el libro y lo habían descubierto leyéndolo descaradamente con la sobrecubierta de un libro de matemáticas. Y definitivamente no iban a poder escapar del sensei.


	3. Día de Naruto

**Día de Naruto**

Con la energía de siempre, Naruto se dirigía corriendo a encontrarse con sus compañeros a la zona de entrenamiento; su carita estaba llena de felicidad, llevaba una enorme sonrisa y le brillaban mucho los ojos.

Le gustaba mucho entrenar; cada día se sentía más cerca de ser Hokage, y cómo no lo sería si su equipo era el mejor de todos; tenía una compañera hermosa e inteligente, un compañero algo petulante pero que le obligaba a mejorarse todo el tiempo y un maestro muy fuerte y admirable, conocido en muchos países por sus tremendas habilidades como ninja.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos a Kakashi-sensei saliendo de la librería dando extraños saltitos y desapareciendo en el horizonte... pero no iba en dirección hacía donde se suponía debían reunirse.

Naruto corrió hacía la librería y al mirar por la vitrina descubrió que ese día se ponía al fin a la venta la versión ilustrada del primer tomo de _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Se cruzó de brazos y con fastidio miró el aparador donde se exhibían los libros, con una enorme leyenda de letras blancas y fondo rojo que decía "Prohibida su venta a menores de edad".

- ¡Argh! Kakashi-sensei de seguro ni siquiera va a llegar al entrenamiento por leer esta tontería – chilló Naruto agitando las manos.

Siguió a Kakashi hasta el parque. Allí su sensei se recargó en un árbol para comenzar a leer. Naruto lo observó varios segundos apretando cada vez más los dientes. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en acumular chakra e instantes después estaba rodeado de una gran multitud de clones suyos.

–¡Eh! ¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El jōnin cambió una página al libro.

–¡Oye, Kakashi-sensei! –gritaron más fuerte y levantando todos el puño derecho.

–¿Qué sucede, Naruto? –contestó sin mirarlos.

–¡El entrenamiento!

–¿Entrenamiento? No es hora del entrenamiento...

–¡Claro que sí! –todos los Naruto gruñeron ruidosamente– ¡Tenemos entrenamiento ahora!

–¿Ah sí?

Pero Kakashi seguía sin siquiera mirarlos, solamente le volvió a dar la vuelta a la página y Naruto ya se sentía totalmente enojado.

Todos los clones saltaron al mismo tiempo para arrojársele, cayeron sobre su espalda y le sostuvieron una mano en la espalda, aplicándole una llave. Kakashi había llegado hasta el piso, con una infinidad de Narutos sobre él, pero seguía con su misma expresión, sosteniendo el libro con su mano libre y leyendo como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Naruto pataleó muchas veces haciendo un berrinche; el cerebro de Kakashi-sensei sólo estaba funcionando para concentrarse en su sucio librucho, así que juntó absolutamente toda su fuerza para que sus clones sostuvieran al maestro, el verdadero tomó el libro con una velocidad que ni él mismo sabía que tenía y salió corriendo como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo...

Llegó a su casa y se encerró. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón para normalizar un poco su respiración, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero se sentía orgulloso de haber vencido a Kakashi...

–¡Eso le pasa a Kakashi-sensei por darle más importancia a un libro que a nuestro entrenamiento! –sonrió satisfactoriamente– ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que entrenar a sus alumnos?

El chico miró lo que tenía en las manos, se mordió los labios, miró a todas partes y abrió el libro al tiempo que tragaba saliva, después de todo, siempre había querido ver de que se trataba...

Tuvo una sensación muy extraña en todo el cuerpo al ver tantos dibujillos tan sugerentes, y cuando empezó a leer comenzó a sentir la cara caliente. Leyó por un buen rato preguntándose si todo lo que describía el libro podría hacerse de verdad...

Ya era demasiado. Cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa y revisó en las alacenas si le quedaba ramen instantáneo... Necesitaba ramen, mucho ramen, su mentecita estaba llena de imágenes que le descontrolaban y necesitaba calmarse comiendo ramen, pero no había nada, así que mejor decidió que saldría a comerlo a la calle.

Salió sin fijarse si había cerrado la puerta o no. Llegó al establecimiento y ordenó muchos tazones.

Los primero platos los degustó con una sonrisa enorme. Luego, poco a poco le fue entrando una preocupación; tal vez no había sido una buena idea dejar el libro en su casa probablemente abierta.

Pagó lo que había comido y se regresó corriendo a su casa. Una vez que tuviera el libro en su poder regresaría a seguir comiendo.

Lanzó un grito al entrar a su casa y no encontrar el libro en donde lo había dejado. Se comenzó a desesperar y a arrojar al piso todo lo que se interponía en su camino...

–¡No está! ¡No está! ¡No está! ¡Maldita sea, desapareció!

Buscó un rato más y, al no encontrarlo, hundió la cara en los cojines del sillón...

–Maldita sea... –susurró frustrado– seguro fue Kakashi-sensei quién se lo llevó.

Volvió a salir de su casa con el ánimo por los suelos. Seguro Sakura-chan y Sasuke estaban entrenando con Kakashi, tal vez debería ir a alcanzarlos y esperar que Kakashi no estuviera enfadado.

Llegó a la zona de entrenamiento, pero no vio a ninguno de los miembros de su equipo. Instintivamente volteó para todos lados buscándolo y vio a Rock Lee corriendo cerca de allí con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

Lee se detuvo de pronto y, agitado, sacó lo que había dentro de la bolsa, se sonrojó mucho y volvió a meterlo.

–¡El libro de Kakashi-sensei! –se sorprendió Naruto al ver esa escena de lejos– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Cejotas lo robó de mi casa!

Sin pensarlo i un segundo, corrió hacia Lee y lo encaró.

–¡Oye, cejas de azotador! ¡¿Qué crees que haces con eso?

Lee se puso en posición de defensa

–No hay duda de que el equipo de Kakashi trabaja en una perfecta sincronía –dijo con llamas en los ojos– ¡Eso es ser un buen equipo! ¡Naruto-kun, cómo quisiera que mi equipo fuera tan unido como el tuyo!

–¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –se sobresaltó confundido– ¡Deja de hablar y dame esa bolsa!

–¡Jamás! ¡Es una misión especial para Gai-sensei!

Naruto preparó muchos clones y entre todos lo atacaron, pelearon por un buen rato hasta que Naruto logró someterlo en el piso y un clon pateó el libro a lo lejos, tan fuerte que desapareció entre el follaje de los árboles.

Después de forcejear un poco más, Naruto corrió en dirección a donde había lanzado el libro seguido muy de cerca de Lee, pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado y ambos estaban seguros de que había caído en ese preciso lugar.

–¡Oh, no! –lloró Lee– ¡Lo he perdido otra vez! ¡¿Qué le estará pasando a la llama de mi juventud? ¡Ya no merezco ser un ninja! ¡Debo hacer mínimo un millón de lagartijas como castigo!

–¡Pero no entiendo! –Naruto se enterró las manos en el cabello sintiendo mucha frustración– cayó aquí, estoy seguro

–Seguramente alguien de tu equipo ya se lo llevó lejos de mi alcance –Lee se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga– ¡Tu equipo está tan bien comunicado! –siguió llorando.

Naruto torció las cejas, no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

Decidió alejarse mientas Rock Lee comenzaba a contar su millón de lagartijas y estuvo buscando el libro por los alrededores, pero no había señales de él ni de su equipo.

Frustrado, volvió lentamente a la aldea y dio muchas vueltas por las calles. Iba caminando con la vista gacha cuando se encontró con Neji, sonriendo con sus aires de superioridad.

–Veo que no pudieron recuperarlo, era obvio, lo sé por tu cara de desdicha... –le dijo Neji cruzado de brazos y una media sonrisa con algo de sorna.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –torció la boca mirándolo inquisidoramente

Tenten llegó de un salto con el libro en las manos.

–¡Lo tengo, Neji! –la kunoichi sonrió– ¡Fue muy fácil! –Naruto abrió los ojos como platos sin entender cómo había llegado el Icha Icha hasta ellos– Sólo tuve que esperar a que Sakura saliera para entrar a su casa; la muy descuidada lo dejó al alcance de cualquiera en su habitación.

Neji le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa, Tenten le entregó el libro y se fue de un salto

–¿La casa de Sakura-chan? –se preguntó Naruto cada vez más confundido– No sé que estarán tramando ustedes, pero te exijo que me devuelvas ese libro– le dijo apretando los puños.

–Tú a mí no me exiges nada –le conestó Neji cortante y prepotente– Si lo quieres, vas a tener que quitármelo por la fuerza, pero te advierto que ni en mil años lo lograrías.

–¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué quieren ustedes ese libro? –gruñó Naruto– ¡Hace rato lo tenía Lee! ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Por qué?

–Pues... –Neji acababa de girarse para irse, pero se detuvo para contestarle a Naruto– verás... hoy en la mañana, Gai-sensei nos encomendó una... – suspiró resignado mientras giraba los ojos– "misión especial ultra-secreta cuestión de vida o muerte", en la que debíamos recuperar el objeto que tú, Naruto, habías hurtado a tu propio sensei.

–¡Ah, pues que entrometidos son ustedes! –gritó agitando las manos– ¡¿Para qué quieren un libro de pervertidos?

–¿Per... pervertidos? –preguntó Neji con una cara de confusión girando la cabeza para ver por primera vez el libro que tenía en las manos y darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Le dió una punzada en la columna vertebral que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta desaparecer en la punta de sus dedos; su imagen estaba en juego, sería muy malo que alguien notara al poderoso Neji Hyuga sosteniendo una novela erótica, se sobresaltó como nunca lo había hecho. Si hubiera tenido idea del tipo de libro que Gai-sensei quería que recuperaran, no se hubiera ni siquiera molestado.

Sasuke cayó en ese momento junto a Naruto.

–¡Sasuke! –dijo Naruto sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sasuke no contestó.

–¡Pues yo no arruinaré mi reputación si alguien me descubre con este libro! Esta misión es una tontería.

Neji casi aventó el libro a las manos de Sasuke, se dio la vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

–Eh, Sasuke ¡Leamos el libro! –sugirió Naruto, emocionado, aliviado y feliz, aunque no había entendido nada.

–¡Diablos! ¡Yo tampoco puedo dejar que me vean con eso! ¡Haz algo bueno con tu vida, inútil, y regrésale este libro a Kakashi-sensei ahora mismo!

Sasuke le dio el libro y se fue rápidamente.

Qué loco estaba Sasuke, le daba importancia a cosas sin importancia, bueno, él se lo perdía. Este estaba siendo un día muy extraño; a saber cómo había vuelto el libro repentinamente a él, pero bueno, no importaba.

Con su sonrisa traviesa Naruto se sentó y abrió el libro. Pero... era muy extraño; no se parecía en nada al libro que había estado hojeando hace un rato en su casa. No. Este tenía números y gráficas sin sentido.

–¿Pero qué es esto...? Esto no parece la novela de Kakashi-sensei... más bien parece un libro de matemáticas...

Fue a la portadilla y descubrió que efectivamente era un libro de matemáticas. Le retiró la sobrecubierta, el libro en realidad se llamaba _Cálculo Vectorial_.

–Por dios, qué cosa más rara... ¿qué le habrá pasado al libro de Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Se levantó y caminó distraído; no le apartaba la vista al libro, no tenía ni la menor idea de en qué momento _Icha Icha Paradise_ había dejado de ser _Icha Icha Paradise_...

Cuando le quitó la vista al libro, vio sentado debajo de un nogal a su compañero muy concentrado leyendo.

–¡Sasuke! –le gritó Naruto llegando con él.

–¡¿Qué quieres? –le gruñó Sasuke cerrando el libro

–¡No vas a creerlo! ¡El libro no es el libro! –Naruto hacía exagerados ademanes con las manos– ¡Se convirtió en un libro de matemáticas...! ¿Eh...? –Sasuke parecía sorprendido y a Naruto le dio la impresión de que se estaba echando para atrás– ¡Mira que casualidad tan graciosa, Sasuke! ¡Precisamente tu estás leyendo un libro de matemáticas!

Sasuke no contestó. Se quedó como pasmado y con los ojos muy abiertos...

–Por cierto... Sasuke ¿Por qué estás leyendo un libro de matemáticas?

–Es porque... –Sasuke sonrió con superioridad– ¡Para volver a presentar el examen Chunnin, por su puesto! ¿Recuerdas que la parte escrita tenía problemas de cálculo?

–¡Cierto! –se puso la mano en la barbilla. Recordaba que el examen Chunnin tenía problemas que no había entendido para nada, ¡seguramente eso era cálculo! Bueno, al menos para la próxima vez él ya sabría qué era eso– Tienes razón, debemos ponernos a estudiar para el próximo examen.

Naruto abrió el libro. Sasuke seguía mirándolo con una expresión tan extraña, casi graciosa.

–A ver... -"Los puntos P del plano se representan mediante pares ordenados de números reales (a1, a2) los números a1 y a2 se llaman _coordenadas cartesianas de P. _Dibujemos dos rectas perpendiculares, que llamaremos ejes _x_ e _y, _ y tracemos ahora perpendiculares desde P a estos ejes, como en la Figura 1.1.1. Después de designar a la intersección de los ejes _x _e _y _como origen y de escoger unidades en estos ejes, definimos dos instancias con signo a1 y a2 como se muestra en la Figura 1.1.2..." (1) demonios, no entiendo nada...

Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, que se estaba alejando lenta y sospechosamente del lugar. Qué raro estaba Sasuke y... esperen... realmente la prueba escrita del examen Chunnin no tenía importancia. Él la había pasado sin responder ni una sola pregunta... ¿para qué estaría Sasuke estudiando? Además... la sobrecubierta del libro que leía Sasuke parecía ser la del libro que tenía Naruto... luego entonces... la sobrecubierta que él tenía debía ser la sobrecubierta del libro de Sasuke...

–¡Un momento! –gritó Naruto dándose cuenta de lo obvio– ¡Sasuke! –El moreno salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo– ¡Ven acá! ¡Regresa aquí bastardo, mentiroso, traidor! ¡¿No que no querías leerlo?

Naruto corrió detrás de él, pero Sasuke fue mucho más veloz y lo perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos.

–¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a cambiar las portadas de los libros para poder leerlo a mis espaldas? ¡Pero me las va a pagar! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí cayó muy bajo el muy...!

–Hola Naruto.

Naruto perdió el habla, comenzó a sudar como si estuviera en el infierno; había escuchado la voz de Kakashi-sensei saludándolo. Esperaba que sólo hubiera sido una alucinación.

Volteó tan lentamente que sintió su cuello rechinar y se le pusieron los pelos de punta al comprobar que, efectivamente, Kakashi-sensei estaba detrás de él.

–Eh... eh... ¡Hola Kakashi-sensei! –rió nerviosamente.

–Naruto... ¿me das mi libro? –pidió con la voz tan tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

–Eh... ¿éste? –preguntó Naruto mostrándoselo.

–Sí... ése... –Kakashi lo tomó– Ahora... ¿cómo te castigaré...?

Naruto dio dos pasos para agarrar impulso y comenzar a correr. Kakashi abrió el libro y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa...

–¡Naruto! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto?

–¡¿Eso? ¡No sé! –se defendió alzando las manos– ¡Fue Sasuke! ¡El bastardo cambió las sobrecubiertas de los libros! ¡Él tiene el verdadero libro y finge estar estudiando cálculo mientras lo lee!

–Naruto, ya verás el castigo cruel y despiadado que te voy a dar por haber robado mi libro... –dijo con voz tétrica y aterradora.

Naruto lanzó un grito, trató de correr tan rápido que en sus primeros pasos se tropezaba con él mismo, corrió y saltó por los tejados tan velozmente como sus piernas le permitieron con Kakashi detrás de él.

–¿¡Yo qué, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Mira, allí está Sasuke! ¡Él es el que se está escondiendo para leer el libro! –gritó Naruto señalando a Sasuke a lo lejos.

–Sí, él también se las verá conmigo...

Cuando Naruto llegó a dónde estaba Sasuke, los dos corrieron juntos para huir de Kakashi-sensei...

–¡¿Qué has hecho idiota? –le gritó Sasuke corriendo junto a él.

–¡Cállate!

Vieron a Sakura

–¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto– ¡Corre Sakura-chan! –la tomó del brazo al alcanzarla para que corriera junto a ellos.

–¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?

–¡Nos van a empalar!

–¡Oh, cállate, inútil!

Corrieron hasta llegar al campo, dónde Kakashi los atrapó. Ellos se preguntaban cómo hacía para sostenerlos a los tres al mismo tiempo teniendo solamente dos manos.

Unos instantes después, estaban los tres atados a los postes del campo de entrenamiento. Estaban algo pálidos y un poquitín asustados... .

Justo antes de que les diera un ataque de nervios, Kakashi-sensei empezó a reírse y dio tres palmadas, abrió su libro nuevo recién recuperado y comenzó con su lectura después de poner las sobrecubiertas correctas...

–Bien... –dijo cerrando su único ojo visible– Coordinación para trabajar en equipo en una situación no planeada: Bastante buena. Habilidad para custodiar un objeto: Decente. Velocidad: han mejorado. Capacidad para seguir órdenes: Muy mala.

–¡¿Qué? –preguntaron los tres al unísono.

–Se acabó el entrenamiento de hoy. Nos vemos mañana, niños –Kakashi-sensei se dio la vuelta y alzó la mano en señal de despedida.

–¡Espera un momento, Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Sakura– ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando? ¡No he entendido nada de lo que ha pasado en este maldito día! ¡Que alguien me explique!

–Eh... –El jōnin volvió a darles la cara– Bueno... verás, Sakura... –levantó la cabeza llevándose una mano a la barbilla– ¿Cómo te lo podré explicar...? Estaba yo muy feliz el día de hoy porque había esperado por meses la versión ilustrada del _Icha Icha Paradise, _cuando de pronto apareció Naruto molesto sin ninguna razón...

Naruto gruñó entornando los ojos...

–... él quiso arrebatarme el libro para que yo no fuera feliz; el caso es que me pareció divertido ver que haría y dejé que se lo llevara...

–¡¿Eh? ¿Entonces no logré llevarme el libro gracias a mi gran habilidad ninja? –gritó Naruto retorciéndose para tratar de liberarse de las cuerdas.

–Obvio no, inútil –le dijo Sasuke burlándose– evidentemente estás a mil años luz del nivel de Kakashi.

De no haber sido porque estaban atados, Naruto le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara.

–Mira, Naruto –continuó Kakashi–, si yo hubiera querido, no hubieras avanzado ni un metro con mi libro, pero quise ver si se pondrían a trabajar en equipo y arreglárselas para leer cada quien el libro. Que es obviamente lo que todos quería, y protegerlo del equipo de Gai al mismo tiempo.

–¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Entonces tú querías que leyéramos el libro? –le interrogó Sakura.

–¡¿Entonces nos lo prestas para leerlo? –preguntó Naruto emocionado.

–¡¿Pero por qué el equipo de Gai-sensei nos perseguía? –dijo Sasuke para desviar el tema y tan rápido que casi se le traba la lengua. Kakashi volvió a reir.

–Ah, eso... –el sensei se rascó la cabeza– Es que... lo que pasó fue que me encontré con Gai instantes después que que Naruto se llevara el libro... él quería retarme a un duelo y probar de una buena vez quién era el mejor de los dos, pero yo le dije que tenía una emergencia y no podía atenderlo en esos momentos, además, le dije que me ayudara a recuperar el libro, o le contaría a todos _eso que él ya sabe, _y de inmediato mando a su equipo a buscarlo.

–¿_Eso que él ya sabe_? –repitió Naruto

–Sí, sólo que... yo no tengo idea de qué es _eso que él ya sabe –_concluyó Kakashi echándose a reír– Bueno, nos vemos mañana niños, lleguen temprano.

Kakashi desapareció.

–¡Hey! –gritó Naruto– ¡Espera Kakashi-sensei! ¿Nos vas a dejar aquí amarrados? –dejó de retorcerse y agachó la cabeza– Ese Kakashi-sensei tiene un humor muy sádico... cómo disfruta viéndome sufrir...

–Naruto... ¿no vas a desatarte? –preguntó Sakura quién estaba de cuclillas en frente de él y Sasuke de pie detrás de ella.

Naruto gritó sorprendido de verla liberada.. –¿¡Cómo! ¡¿Cómo hicieron para... para...?

–La técnica de desatar cuerdas... –dijo Sakura con un ligero fastidio en su expresión.

–Es básica –continuó Sasuke– la aprendimos en la Academia... No la habrás olvidado... ¿verdad, Naruto? –finalizó burlándose; sabía que ni siquiera la había aprendido.

–¿Eh...? ¡Claro que la recuerdo! Es sólo que... que... bueno...

Sus dos compañeros negaron con la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación... y lo desataron.

(1) _Cálculo Vetorial,_ de Jerrod E. Marsden y Anthony J. Tromba.


	4. Día de Gai

**Día de Gai**

Gai caminaba sonriente, su actitud entusiasta ante la vida y su juvenil pasta dental le proporcionaban la mejor de las sonrisas, la cual no tenía reparo en mostrar a todos.

En un momento de distracción, una pequeña mancha naranja pasó junto a él a toda velocidad, por un instante creyó que perdería el equilibrio, pero con un ágil y cool movimiento se mantuvo en pie. Se dio cuenta que fue Naruto el que pasó corriendo y con satisfacción lo observó alejarse.

–¡Ah! ¡Me agrada ese muchacho, la energía y belleza de la juventud corre por sus venas de una manera excepcional!

Caminó unos metros y divisó a su eterno archi rival un poco más adelante masajéandose las sienes, de inmediato, dio un salto y quedó frente a él.

–¡Justamente a ti te quería ver, Kakashi! –dijo señalándolo con un dedo y mostrándole la mejor de sus poses.

–Ah, sí –murmuró Kakashi– hola Gai.

–¡Eh, Kakashi! El día de hoy debemos decidir de una vez por todas cuál de nosotros es el mejor ninja; llevamos tanto tiempo empatados que a mi francamente me comienza a fastidiar la situación, así que he pensado que la prueba de fuego tendrá que ver con nuestra habilidad como mentores: yo trataré de hacer bailar a Neji y tu tratarás de hacer bailar a Sasuke y quien lo logre primero será definitivamente el más extraordinario shinobi, ¿qué te parece?

El silencio los rodeó por eternos segundos

–Eh... disculpa Gai –dijo cerrando su único ojo en señal de que sonreía– ¿me estabas diciendo algo? Es que estaba pensando en otras cosas y no te escuché.

Gai apretó el puño y la mandíbula con rabia.

–¡Kakashi, eres tan desesperante! ¡Siempre con esa actitud tan...!

–Ahora no, Gai –le interrumpió– tengo una emergencia y a decir verdad, me siento algo deprimido.

–¿Eh? –abandonó su enojo en ese momento– ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? ¿Puedo ser útil en algo?

–Gracias, pero no gracias...

–¡Vamos Kakashi! –se le acercó para palmearle la espalda con fuerza– Somos amigos y los amigos son para ayudarse en todo momento y en cualquier situación, así que dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

El ninja de la máscara suspiró pesadamente

–Bueno, a decir verdad, creo que podrías hacerme un diminuto favor –se cruzó de brazos– verás: Naruto, ese pequeño ladronzuelo, ha aparecido de pronto enojado sin motivo alguno, gritando algo de un entrenamiento y ha robado mi libro ilustrado del_ Icha Icha Paradise, _que acababa de comprar esta mañana y que tu sabes, he esperado por meses para que se pusiera a la venta...

Gai asentía a cada palabra de Kakashi con una mano en la barbilla, analizando con cuidado la situación.

–Y pues... –continuó el ninja-copia– ¿por qué no le pides a tu equipo que lo recupere para mi?

–Un libro sucio en las manos de unos pequeños –aseveró Gai entrecerrando los ojos–, algo peligroso para sus jóvenes y manipulables mentes... entiendo que es un libro fabuloso, pero jamás andaría por la calle con él, cómo lo haces tú, ¿sabes?, a mi me gusta la discreción y no me agradaría que mis muchachos tuvieran un objeto como ese en su poder.

–Oh, vamos Gai –dijo girando un poco la cara– Necesito mi libro, haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo de vuelta, me siento deprimido sin él, y si no me ayudas, pues yo... le diré a todo el mundo _eso._

–_¿Eso? –_preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos– ¿A qué te refieres con _eso_?

–Pues, a _eso_, Gai –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– _eso que tú ya sabes._

Gai tragó saliva ruidosamente y se echó un paso hacia atrás.

–No... no lo harías Kakashi...

–¿Por qué no? –se encogió de hombros– cuando uno se deprime hace cosas que en situaciones normales no haría...

–¡Kakashi! –exclamó recuperando su pose genial y levantando el pulgar– ¡Mi equipo recuperará tu libro en un instante, sólo espera y lo verás!

Sin decir más, Gai desapareció en una nube de humo e instantes después llegó donde se encontraban sus tres alumnos practicando su puntería con los kunai.

–Hola niños –les sonrió al encontrarse frente a ellos

–¡Gai-sensei! –exclamó con emoción Rock Lee saltando hacia él– No esperábamos verlo a estas horas ¿qué ocurre? ¿hay alguna misión?

–Así es Lee –afirmó el jōnin con las manos en la cintura– esto es extraoficial, aún así, se trata de una misión especial ultra-secreta cuestión de vida o muerte.

Neji giró los ojos fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos, Tenten rió nerviosa.

–¡Díganos Gai-sensei! –dijo Rock Lee con llamas en los ojos– ¡Estamos preparados para cualquier cosa!

–La situación es la siguiente: su amigo Naruto, el cual al parecer resultó ser un vil ladronzuelo, hurtó a mi buen amigo Kakashi un objeto de suma importancia, y por azares del destino, mi vida depende totalmente de recuperar este valioso objeto.

–¡Gai-sensei! –gritó Rock Lee conmocionado– ¡Juro por mi honor que lo recuperaré y usted estará a salvo!

–¡Así se habla, Lee! ¡Nada me da más orgullo y satisfacción que el tener un alumno tan vivo y entusiasta como tú!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, sensei y alumno se abrazaron mientras se juraban que siempre estarían cerca el uno del otro para apoyarse en cualquier cosa.

–Gai-sensei –dijo limpiándose los ojos–, nunca lo hubiera creído de Naruto-kun; iré a su casa y cumpliré con esta misión.

Lee se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa de Naruto

–Yo me largo –mustió Neji–, que Lee se haga cargo de esto.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Gai lo detuvo con un tono autoritario.

–Neji, por tu honor como ninja, jamás debes de dejar a un compañero solo en una misión y si trabajan en equipo todo será más sencillo, así que en cuanto recuperen el objeto tendrán el resto del día libre.

–Esta bien –dijo Neji sin interés– lo recuperaremos y te lo daremos

–¡Así se habla Neji, estoy orgulloso de ti!

Dicho esto, Neji desapareció, quedándose Gai a solas con Tenten, quien mantenía una forzada y nerviosa sonrisa.

–Y... –habló por primera vez la kunoichi– ¿de qué se trata ese objeto, Gai-sensei?

–Te lo diré Tenten porque eres centrada y muy responsable –sonrisa–; se trata del libro del _Icha Icha Paradise_ de Kakashi

–Oh –ella se mordió el labio buscando las palabras para continuar– ¿pero cómo? ¿Naruto lo robó?

–No sé todos los detalles, Tenten, pero es vital recuperarlo, así que ahora ve a ayudar a los muchachos y hazlo con todo el poder de la juventud encerrado en tu interior, el cual arde por salir a flote.

–Eh... –otra risa nerviosa por parte de la chica– de acuerdo, sensei, vigilaré a Naruto y a sus compañeros y en el momento en que se distraigan robaré el libro y se lo traeré, o se lo daré a Neji o a Lee.

–¡Esa es mi alumna! –exclamó con fuerza levantando ambos pulgares, ella volvió a reír y desapareció de un salto.

Gai se quedó dando vueltas tratando de calmar su desesperación, si _eso_ llegaba a saberse podría tener consecuencias fatales en su persona, no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad, ¿acaso Kakashi le traicionaría y lo revelaría? No quería creerlo, pero se trataba de algo tan de suma importancia que no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarse.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y no encontraba nada en que enfocarse y dispersar su preocupación, cuando de pronto, vio a Rock Lee llorar con desconsuelo en unas bancas, inmediatamente corrió hacia él.

–¡Lee! –gritó– ¡Por Dios, Lee! ¿qué te ha pasado?

–Gai-sensei –dijo entre sollozos– He fallado, ¡oh, lo siento tanto! ¡De verdad lo siento tanto, el equipo de Kakashi-sensei es muy hábil y trabaja en perfecta coordinación!

–No, Lee, no te preocupes –lo abrazó–, Neji y Tenten también van tras ellos y lo lograrán, ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

–Llegué a casa de Naruto-kun y descubrí que quién estaba dentro era Sasuke-kun –dijo calmándose un poco– lo vi guardar algo en una bolsa de papel y supuse que era aquel objeto, cuando salió yo le enfrenté y su huida me confirmó que lo que llevaba en las manos era lo que yo buscaba. Sasuke-kun es muy fuerte y logró derribarme...

–No te preocupes, Lee –lo consoló acariciándole el cabello–, Sasuke es un gran ninja y...

–No Gai-sensei, después de eso hice algo horrible –volvió a estallar en llanto–; me encontré con la bella Sakura-san y ella lo traía... y yo... y yo... ¡Se lo arrebaté! ¿¡Qué clase de animal pensará que soy ahora! ¡Me aproveché de su distracción y de que soy más veloz que ella! ¡Y ni siquiera pude completar la misión porque apareció Naruto-kun, peleamos y perdí el libro! Gai-sensei... ¿cree que algún día ella pueda perdonarme por mi descortesía?

–Lee –dijo Gai tranquilo– en las misiones a veces no puedes detenerte a mirar a quién enfrentas... –suspiraron juntos– no te preocupes, la joven Sakura es una muchacha noble y amable y olvidará lo que ha sucedido hoy...

–Gracias, sensei –lloró Lee escondiendo la cara en su chaleco.

–¡Usted! –dijo Neji apareciendo de pronto frente a ellos.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Neji? –preguntó aún abrazando a Lee.

–Esto es peor que cuando nos hizo vestirnos de ovejas para entretener a los hijos del señor Feudal –cruzó los brazos gruñendo visiblemente molesto– ¡usted pretendía que yo llevara en mis manos, a la vista de todo el mundo, un libro sucio y estúpido! ¡Eso pudo haber destruido la confianza que con tanto esfuerzo he logrado recuperar con la familia principal de mi Clan y...!

–¡Listo! –gritó Tenten aterrizando junto a ellos y con una gran sonrisa– Gai-sensei, recuperé el libro de la casa de Sakura, el Uchiha casi me lo quita, pero fui capaz de entregárselo a Neji antes de que... –se quedó callada al observar a Neji mirarla furioso– me alcanzara...

Lee seguía llorando, Neji estaba apretando los puños y Gai los miraba fijamente.

–¿Ya tenemos el libro verdad? –preguntó Tenten confundida– se lo dejé a Neji...

–Y yo se lo dejé al Uchiha –bramó Hyuga girando la cara con los ojos cerrados.

–¡¿Qué? –gritó Gai– ¡Neji! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

–¡No iba a traer esa cosa en mis manos, ahora me largo!

Neji se fue dejando al resto de su equipo con una expresión de derrota, de pronto, escucharon un grito no muy lejos que decía: _"¡nos van a empalar!", _alzaron la vista y vieron a Naruto, Sakura y Naruto corriendo a toda su velocidad siendo perseguidos por Kakashi y pronto desaparecieron de sus vistas.

–Ups. –dijo Tenten mirando en la dirección en la que se habían ido– Creo que están en problemas...

–Espero que Kakashi-sensei no les ponga un castigo muy duro– habló Lee limpiándose las últimas lágrimas– ellos son equipo unido y jovial, son muy prometedores...

–Chicos –dijo Gai dejando de abrazar a Lee y caminando unos pasos– voy a ver a Kakashi, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo para que mi vida no corra peligro.

Dejó a los dos chicos atrás y caminó hacia donde había ido el equipo de Kakashi, caminó lento y nervioso, pensando en que su rival había recuperado su libro y ya no tenía motivos para poner en riesgo su integridad.

Un poco más adelante, notó que los chicos de Kakashi venían caminando en dirección contraria; Naruto iba pateando una piedra con la cabeza gacha y la boca torcida mientras Sakura lo regañaba diciéndole algo de que desatar cuerdas era algo del primer grado de la Academia y Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo con burla.

Ninguno de los tres pareció notar a Gai, ya que no pasaron muy cerca de él y siguieron con su camino, observó a los tres niños alejarse y a voltear la vista encontró a Kakashi recargado en un árbol, leyendo.

–¡Kakashi! –lo saludo acercándose, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo– Veo que ya has recuperado tu libro, así que ya no tienes motivos para amenazarme, ¿verdad?

Kakashi dio vuelta a la página

–¿Ya no estás deprimido?

–¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo Gai? –preguntó sin despegar la vista de las páginas.

A Gai le dio un tic en el ojo y apretó los puños.

–¿¡Ya no le vas a decir a nadie _eso_, verdad? –preguntó señalándolo.

–¿De qué hablas? –dijo alzando la mirada hacia él.

–¡De que ya no le dirás nada a nadie sobre _eso_ ahora que has recuperado tu libro!

–¿Qué no le diré a nadie sobre qué? –llevó la mano tras su nuca fingiendo una risa nerviosa.

–¡Pues sobre _eso que tú y yo sabemos_! –dijo comenzando a exasperarse y poniéndose rojo.

–Yo no sé que es _eso que tú y yo sabemos_, Gai –volvió sus ojos al texto y caminó lento alejándose de allí–. Bueno, nos vemos, que tengas buena tarde.

Y Gai se quedó congelado en ese lugar durante varias horas.

%%%%

Hola!

Les agradezco mucho haber leído esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya divertido. La idea de la estructura del fic la saqué de un capítulo de los Simpson, "la trilogía del error" en la que se cuenta la trama desde tres puntos de vista distintos, y el resultado queda bastante divertido, ¿no?

Bueno, me encantaría que me dejaran un comentario, por su puesto!

Muchos saludos.


End file.
